Pinkie Pie Gets A New Camera
by Beamer Beam
Summary: Cameras are always shrouded in mystery, silly myths around them, ghost stories about them, but they're all just silly tales right? But this day, a camera that is rather odd gets sent to Pinkie Pie from a new shop in Canterlot, I wonder what makes it odd.


_**Pinkie Pie Gets A New Camera**_

**Welcome to a thing, that tells of a thing, getting another thing, in which then things happen, good things, for the most part.**

**Okay, just wanted to joke around.**

**So I am sitting at my computer, staring, doing pretty much nothing, when something occured to me, "There are many stories about cameras, that are scary, or bad, or whatever else...but what about a story..." Then with a gasp, I went to work, to present you, the viewer, just exactly what I decided to write about.**

**I am spread out thin, very thin, so to speak of a sequel...Pffffft.**

**Disclaimer: I am a fan, writing a story about a show that I like, and none of the characters portrayed, are of my own creation, nor is the show MLP:FiM, nor is the company, Hasbro. Any claims stating I claim/own rights to the characters/show, will be null, void, and ignored. (But no one has made any such claims, so...xD)**

**By reading this story, you would think "Pinkie Pie and Derpy is obviously this guy's favorite," That's incorrect, I shall leave you to guess. **

**Oh and I don't know the owner of the photo, but it's awesome, and I give credit to him for that.**

A picture captures a moment in time, that, to somepony, seems signifigant at that moment, now whether it is, or is not, is up to them to decide, some pictures simply get tossed away, others kept for a while, and some, kept forever, to be passed down from one generation to the next.

A picture is also irreplaceable, one that has you blinking, or scratching your nose when your not ready, can never be replaced, that moment in time has only came once, though you might scratch your nose and blink counless times in your life, that one, specific moment in time, can never, ever be replaced, no matter how hard one would try.

And along with that note, a picture, captures you, not like a prision, or soul capturing, it just captures your body, and how you look, true, it's only capturing that moment, it still holds you, capturing your looks, forever. But this is not gloomy, or dark, it's actually exciting! And what's even more exciting, is how silly you can get with pictures, and not just in that moment, the silliness I'm talking about, is editing.

Pinkie Pie was standing at the register at her favorite place, the Sugar Cube Corner, when Ditzy Doo the mail mare came in with a package, "Hey Derpy!" Pinkie chirped, "The usual Muffin?" "I'll take one, sure! But I also have a package for you, it's from that new photography store in Canterlot-Wait, have you been there?"

Pinkie Pie tossed a muffin onto the table, "Sure have! The photo's are awesome! And the camera's are just, so, cool!" The mail mare smiled, "Then you'll like the package, the store owner sent you a brand new camera, oh and it's...uhh..." Derpy looked at the word on the box, "dee...gee...tal?"

"Silly filly, that's digital! Meaning it can be put into the computer," Pinkie said smiling, "Ohh but that is super duper out of the owner! I'll have to say thanks-" "NO!" Derpy yelled, she then smiled sheepishly, "I mean, he said he accepts your thanks in advanced, no need to repay him, and that's not me speaking, he told me to tell you that, this camera's special."

A grin slowly creeped on the party pony's face, "What do you mean special?" Derpy shifted awkwardly, "That's all he told me, nothing more," She took the muffin, and tossed a bit on the counter, "Oh no need to pay, you know I make that specific muffin just for you."

Derpy blushed, "Just, keep the bit," And without another word, she waved goodbye, and flapped out, Pinkie then looked at the package the mail mare sat down on the counter, "That's really nice out of the owner, and it's even super nicer that he gave me a DIGITAL one! How fun!"

"Mrs. Cake!~" Pinkie sung out, "...*Sigh* Yes pinkie?" Mrs. Cake tried to chirp from the kitchen, "I'm clocking-" "Pinkie, we've had this discussion, your shift starts from 8 AM, to 3 PM, and right now, it's four in the after noon, you don't need to tell me that your leaving, when your shift's already over."

Pinkie blinked, "Oh, okay," She said, "I'll be back later," "Have a lovely time dear," Mrs. Cake said, Pinkie opened the package in three seconds, popped the camera out, thre the box away, and left, practically beaming. She turned it on, it beeped, the lens slowly slid out, and the screen on the back of the camera, showed where the camera was pointed, but the fact that it was even working, made Pinkie smile with glee.

She walked around, and seen a familiar face, "Hay rose!" She chirped to the florist, "Oh, hello Pinkie," She responded, waving, "Oh, nice camera, can't say I've seen one like that," Pinkie giggled, "Thanks, but they only just started being sold, they're suppose to be better then the old cameras."

Rose stopped, and trotted over, looking at it, "It sure is fancy, looks very...Canterlotish," She said, "Well that's because it came from Canterlot!" Pinkie responed, Rose chuckled, "I should've known, the unicorns make most of the advanced stuff, Twilight is a perfect example."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Yeah, she is quite the smarty pants, but she's nice too," Rose laughed, "I agree with all the above, anyways, I gotta go take care of the flowers," "Alright- OH! I know! How about I take a picture of you?!" Pinkie said smiling, Rose blushed a little, "A picture? Of me? Well...I'm no glamour pony, and I'm little...Camera shy," "Oh come on Rose, it's for me!"

Rose sighed, "I can never say no to you, alright," She stood straight, and smiled at Pinkie, "Rose," Pinkie said flatly, "That's not way for a pony of your glory to pose," Rose stared blankly, "Me, a pony of glory?...Your joking right?" Pinkie stared, "Rose, if I was joking, you'd be laughing."

Rose shifted nervously, "W-Well what would you rather have me stand like?" Pinkie thought for a moment, "Oh! How about you stand like your watering your flowers," Rose sighed, she took her watercan, and stood up on her hind legs, "Yeah! Like that! Now look this way," Rose did so, and then Pinkie snapped the picture.

"Happy?" Rose asked, slightly annoyed, "Thank you so much rosie! You look amazing!" Pinkie responded, Rose just shook her head, "Let's see the damage," She said, Pinkie then flipped to the picture of the florist, "Oh...I guess I do look good," Rose said, surprised, "Of course you do!"

Pinkie then hugged Rose, "I won't show nopony your picture, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie said, doing the movements with her hoof, Rose smiled, and relaxed, "Oh, okay, thanks Pinkie, that actually means alot."

Pinkie Pie waved goodbye, and started making her way to the library, which wasn't that far, once she made her way to it, she knocked on the door, there was no answer, but Pinkie heard voices, "Maybe they didn't hear me, that's okay," She then dissappeard into the ground, and reappeard inside.

SHe then got a good look around, "Twilight!" She called out, and the talking stopped, after a moment more, Twilight, and her other friends trotted downstairs, "Hi Pinkie Pie!" Twilight chirped out, "How ya'll doin'?" Applejack asked, "Hay guys, I just wanted to see Twilight, but, I'm always happy to see you!" Pinkie chirped, hugging all of her friends tightly, they all giggled, and hugged her back.

"Oh, darling, what is that little device?" Rarity asked, noticing the camera, "This is a camera! Only, not the big flashie kind!" She said letting her friends go, "We were just talking about you actually," Twilight said, all of them nodding, Pinkie cocked her head, "You were?" In unison, they all said 'mhm,' "Pinkie, this is a question that's been on my mind...since, forever," Rainbow began.

"How do you do the things you do?" Pinkie blinked, "What?" "Well, remember that time we were hangin', and I told you to be more quiet, so you jumped, but just...glided into the water?" Pinkie thought, "Oh, you mean when I thought more of me was a good thing..." She giggled, "Yeah, what about it?"

"How do you do it?" Rainbow asked more inquesitivly, "I just do," Pinkie said, winking, "Anyways, girls, what do you say to having a group picture?!" She chirped, Twilight smiled, "Sure thing Pinkie," They then lined up, and smiled, Pinkie snapped the shot.

"Yay! You girls are the best!" She said smiling at them all, "It's no trouble at all darling," Rarity answerd for all of them, Pinkie then turned around the camera, and snapped a shot of herself, sticking her tougne out, "Yay! I have me in the camera now!" She giggled.

All of them rolled their eyes, "So what'd you need to see me about Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked, "I was hoping you'd let me use your art computer," Pinkie said, bouncing up and down, "Art...computer?" Twilight blinked, "Pinkie, all I have is a computer for general purpose, not...Art."

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight confused, "Well doesn't it have some kinda artsy program?" "I suppose it does..." Twilight said, giggling a little, "Well then it's an art computer!" "Can't argue with that Twi'" Applejack said, laughing, "No, I suppose I can't." Twilight agreed.

"And that brings up the ponynet, though it's rather slow currently, so I don't recommend useing it just yet," Twilight finished explained, "Oh don't worry Twilight," Pinkie said, slipping the digital camera's SD Card in, "I don't need the ponynet, I just wanna play around with the photos I took."

Twilight thought for a moment, "Could I watch?" Pinkie giggled, "Sure Twily," And began to upload the photos to the computer, but once it got to Rose's, Pinkie clicked cancel, "Hehe, can't upload that one, Rosie would be mad."

Once they were uploaded, Pinkie pie immdiatly went to the picture she took of them standing in the line, she selected Twilight, and switched her with Rainbow Dash, "Uhh...Pinkie, why'd you mess up that photo?" But when Twilight heard her own voice, it sounded like Rainbow Dash's.

She instantly looked at her body, her wings spasing like crazy, she-wait a minute, when did she-"WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?!" She cried out, Twilight looked at herself in sheer panic, she not only had wings, but she looked at her front hoofs, her legs were cyan.

She was shaking, not knowing what to do, worst yet, a scream from down stairs was heard, Pinkie didn't know what was going on, she didn't understand how Dashie got upstairs, last time she looked, she was talking to Twilight, but then dashie appeared.

Twilight, or rather Dashie now, was freaking out, "What happend, why am I Rainbow Dash? How did this happen?" Pinkie didn't understand why Dashie was acting this way, so she tried what she could, "D-Dashie, how about we umm, go pranking?"

It was confirmed, Twilight somehow became Rainbow Dash, and she didn't know how to fix it, "Pranking? PRANKING?" She yelled, suddenly, she seen herself run up, "WHERE'S TWILIGHT?" The Twilight yelled, she then looked, and seen Rainbow, "YOU STOLE MY BODY!"

"NO NO, WAIT, RAINBOW DASH, IT'S ME TWILIGHT!" The Rainbow yelled, Twilight stared at the Rainbow Dash, "ALRIGHT EGGHEAD, TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPEND, I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR FLIGHTLESS BODY- WELL, I MEAN IT HAS FLIGHT BUT SHEESH, WORK OUT YOUR WINGS MORE!"

The Rainbow Dash glared, "I am PERFECTLY FINE with my body thank you very MUCH, and what about you, jeez, this brain barely knows what a fraction is, and I have this constant urge to go fast, and win at basically nothing."

"HEY! Don't knock it!" Pinkie pie was so confused, she didn't know why Rainbow Dash was yelling these wierd things, and same thing for Twilight, "Alright, well your in MY body, so YOU will have to figure out how to fix it," The Twilight gasped, "How about we write to Princess Celestia instead? You can't make me READ! You just can't!"

"Look, if I can hear the hallowing halls of your head, then you can hear the countless words, and ideas floating in mine," Rainbow Dash said, Twilight was near-to horrified, "But I NEVER HAD A HORN! How in the hay am I suppose to cast a spell?!"

"I don't know, I just...always did, but I mean really, these wings are going to be a PAIN!" Rainbow Dash already started to preen them, "HEY YOU PERVE, DON'T DO THAT INFRONT OF EVERYPONY!" Twilight yelled, "They must be taken care of early, otherwise you can get infection, disease, sick, or-"

"I don't need a lesson on wing preening...I was a pegasus long before you were," Twilight said (If your lost, Twilight and Rainbow switched bodies,) "But you should also know you only preen your wings when your alone, when infront of somepony you like, or when...-" Twilight trailed off.

Rainbow Dash stopped, "Oh, right umm, yes," She instantly stopped, and then stared, Twilight shifted nervously, "N-Now what?" Twilight asked, suddenly, to make things more complicated, the other ponies came up to see if everything was ok.

"Twilight dear, are you feeling okay?" Rarity asked, "I'm not okay, I am in Twilight's body, and I, nor does she, know how to fix it," Twilight responded, "Oh, you...Egghead," Rainbow said, "Her horn lit up, and then she started babbling about mixing bodies, pfft, what a nerd."

The ponies shrugged, "We'll...let ya'll get back to it," Applejack said awkwardly, trotting down the stairs, Pinkie Pie was staring, "So...Your Twilight," She said, pointing to Rainbow Dash, "And you're dashie?" Pointing to Twilight, both nddded.

"Welp I believe you," She said smilling, "And I really am worried, but I have no idea how to fix it, so I'm going to go back to what I was doing, I was having fun!" She said, bouncing in her chair, opening the art program back up, and the image of the group.

She then decided Dashie, or rather...Twilight now, would look funny with a horn, so she gave her one, then she decided Dashie wasn't quite good enough, so she scaled the picture to about princess Celestia's height, and nodded happily, she then saved it.

She then turned around, but what she seen shocked her, "T-T-Tw-Twili-Twlight?!" SHe said staring at the now princess'd heigthed Rainbow Dash, "HOW DOES CELESTIA WALK?!" She yelled out, stumbling about, Twilight sat down and laughed, "That's funny."

Pinkie then had an odd thought, what if, it was the camera? Just, what if her editing those photos, made her two best friends, the way they were, oh the very thought of having such a thing at her disposal made her want to burst with joy.

But Pinkie knew the limits of such power, she dealt with it everyday, little did anypony know, but now, to have such an object beneath in her hooves, she could make anything happy, but she dared not speak a word of it, and even though her logical side (how about that) told her to change the two back to the way they were, she instead left them as is.

But what did she want to do next? "Oooooooooh..." She silently hummed to herself, andturned back to the computer with the image of rainbow, she then drew a wing on Applejack's side, and saved the image, but not even two seconds later did she here a shriek of what seemed like joy.

Applejack flapped up the stairs, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" She yelled, but when she seen the princess sized Rainbow Dash, she kinda worried, "Whai in the hay is Rainbow Dash as big as Celestia?" Pinkie simple sat quietly, trying to keep her excitement to herself, which she did manage, barely, "I can do so much with this."

"Well, atleast I got my horn back," Rainbow dash said proudly, "Ugh but being the size of Celestia is not helping," Pinkie Pie couldn't help but to release a fit of giggles, "What's so funny?" Twilight asked, staring, "Oh, the thought of dashie being the size of Celestia, and a princess," She responded.

Meanwhile, a very clumsy hoofed Rainbow Dash stumbled about, trying to get her bearings, while Twilight just sat on her haunches and laughed, "Nice going egghead, you not only swapped our bodies, but you also turned me into an alicorn sized Celestia."

"If you think it's SOOOOOOO peachy, after we figure this out, what do you say we redo the spell or whatever to make you it again, so you can see EXACTLY how hard it is," Pinkie Pie was mean while trying to think of things she could do, which were so many.

She then got a near to insidious grin, and gave Applejack a monocle, and Top hat, and changed her cutiemark from apples, to a tea glass, and then sealed it, by saving. "I SAY, WHAT OBSCURITY HAS STICKEND ME?!" Applejack yelled exsquetively, Pinkie fell off her chair laughing so hard.

"WHY DOTH YOU LAUGH AT OUR WOE?" Applejack asked, glaring, Pinkie was too busy snorting and giggling at the situation, "Can't you see I am in complete sorrow from this...Wretched endevour?!" Pinkie merely snorted and giggled harder.

Pinkie was now fully aware that she was altering her friends' lives, but the way she figured it, she could reverse it all if she simply modified her friends back to the way they were originally, Pinkie experimented this by eraseing Applejack's wings, and saved it, "I SAY! I'VE LOST ALL MY ABILITY TO TAKE TO THE SKY, THE TRADEGY AND GRIEF IS SIMPLY TO OBSCURE TO BARGAIN!"

Yep, she could reverse whenever she wanted, she gave the wings back, "Oh, well I suppose I did act in a premature manner there..." Applejack said sophistacatedly, Pinkie suddenly gasped, and undid the damage to her friends with a few clicks then saved, everyone went back to normal, even though she forgot to add Applejack's back, it returned instantly.

They were all dazed, one moment a chaotic mess, and now serene and peaceful, Twilight was swaying, "Ugh...That was terrible..." Rainbow dash chuckled, "Yeah, one more moment in your body, and I was going to read the Encyclipedia of the Entire World."

Applejack pulled her hat over her eyes, "No ponay herd meh speakin' like a pris, got it?" She said sternly, blushing, they all then looked at Pinkie Pie, "How come nothing happend to you?" They all asked in unison, "I dunno girls, I was just playing on the ponynet, and boy let me tell you Twilight, you were correctumundolio when you said it was slow."

They all face hoofed, "If the building was on far, ya'll'd burn ta death," Applejack said shaking her head, "Keep it warmed up for Twily, I'll be back," Pinkie Pie said, "No, no how about since you like it so much, YOU take it," Twilight retorted, she did not want whatever happend to her, to happen again, "REALLY?!" Pinkie squealed with delight, "Yes, really, take it, and make sure I never see it again."

Sugar Cube Corner

Pinkie Pie set up the computer, as gleeful as ever, not only could she cause mischief, but she could also help SO MANY PONIES, and the very idea of that made her squel in delight even more, once she booted it up, she logged in, and instantly went to the art program.

She then uploaded Rose's picture, "Rosie, you are always good to me," She said, she then decided to give Rose a gift, she made all of the flowers in the scene, big, bright, and beautiful, "Rosie will really love her flowers now! She always gets 2nd place, oh but now I bet she'll get 1st for the best garden ever!"

She then removed the SD card, and put into the camera, trotting down stairs with the machine, but was greeted by Ditzy Doo, "Ditzy!" She yelled, and hugged her, "Hehe, hi Pinkie Pie," She replied back, "Hey, Derpy, can I take your picture?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Ditzy Doo felt really uneasy, "I don't know..." "Oh come on!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down, "I wanna take a picture of all my friends so I can remember them always!" Ditzy looked kinda nervous, "But...I don't really...like having my picture taken...because of the, you know," She pointed to her eyes.

"Oh stop it you silly filly, you have glamour all on your own," Pinkie Pie said, Ditzy blushed a little, "Well...If it's just for you," She said, and smiled, Pinkie took the picture. "So is this your usual muffin run?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Mhm," She nodded happily, suddenly the doors busted down.

"PUT 'EM UP PINKIE PAI, WE'RE ROBBIN YEW!" Applebloom shouted, armed with absolutely nothing, Pinkie Pie giggled, "Oh really now?" "OH PONAI FEATHERS!" Applebloom yelled, "Cutie Mark Cursader Robbers ain't gonna werk gals," "No...Really?" Scootaloo said flatly.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because trying to rob a store, ran by the nicest pony Ponyville, was going to work out," Pinkie pie giggled, "Did you get your cutiemarks for door busting?" When they all raised their pants to check their flanks, Pinkie Pie snapped a shot. "HEY, WHAT GIVES?" Scootaloo grumbled, "Just takin' a snap shot of your cutiemarks," Pinkie pie chirped, "REALLY?!" All three yelled in unison, and checked their flanks, but what they found, was just blank flanks.

"Well thanks fer bein' a gewd sport Pinkie Pai..." Applebloom said depressingly, all three walked out, Derpy was munching a muffin, "I'll take ten..." Pinkie Pie smiled, and pulled out an already tray full of muffins, "Mmmm..." "Just take 'em, no charge," Pinkie said, hugging Derpy, "And I'm sorry a pony with such a good heart has to deal with a stigmatism that can't be fixed."

"Yeah..." Derpy said, a tear forming, she shook her head, "But life goes on!" She said with a weak chuckle and took the muffins, she then waved goodbye to Pinkie, and walked out, "Well you'll never deal with such things again, and no pony will ever be able to tease you about your eyes," She whispered to her self, smiling.

The Next Day

"Why did you want to see me Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked, still a little flusterd about yesterday's events, "To show you something silly, wait here," Pinkie Pie said, bouncing upstairs, "I hope she isn't showing me something dumb, like a piece of growing grass again..."

After a few moments, she then trotted downs stairs smiling, "Ready to go dashie?" Rainbow shrugged, "Sure, but to where?" Pinkie Pie shook her head, and opend the door, Rainbow Dash's heart stopped at what she saw. "Where...Am I?" The familiar pegasus asked, "That can't be-" Rainbow stared, mouth gaping, "That really isn't-" Her heart began to race.

Infact, it was racing so fast that she was pretty sure it did a sonic rainboom of it's own, "What is this place...?" She asked, seemingly to herself, "Well go meet her silly filly!" Pinkie shoved Rainbow out of the door, and watched.

Rainbow tapped her on the shoulder, "Hmm?" She turned to Rainbow Dash, "Oh, this place isn't a ghost town..." She said laughing a little, "Hello there, my name is D-" "DARING DANGER DO!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"A fan of my studies?" She asked, "NO YOUR ADVENTURES, THEY'RE SO AMAZING!" Rainbow tried to contain her self, "My-My name is R-Rainbow D-Dash..." She stammerd, she could hardly believe that her hero was standing before her.

"Hehe, I never seen anyone so excited to meet me," Daring Do said, giggling a little, "It's a pleasure to meet you Rainbow Dash, but I swear that name rings a bell," Rainbow couldn't take much more joy, any more, and she was going to pass out.

"Oh, yeah, your the pegasus who did the Rainboom," *THUD* "...Miss Dash?" Daring Do poked her, "Miss DaaAaaAsh..." She tried to wake her, but there was no waking her, "Great, the only pony I get to know faints..." She muttered to herself, taking out smelling salt, and waving it infront of Rainbow's face, that woke her up.

Pinkie watched as Rainbow jumped up, and shook Daring Do's hoof, she merely shook her head, Daring Do, in the books, was a kind pony, so Pinkie figured she'd let Dash and Daring hang out for a while, but for now, onwards with more shenanigans.

She sat, staring at the computer of the Crusaders, she could figure out what they'd be good out, "Oh! Rarity told me Sweetie Belle has a wonderful voice, and Scootaloo is always doing spins and stuff, I think she'd be a pretty good dancer, and Applebloom is an amazing interior decorater, atleast that's what Applejack said."

After what she believed were the correct symbols representing the talents she assumed they had, she saved it, and then was derpy's picture, Pinkie always felt really bad for derpy, such a kind soul, yet every pony called her celestia-aweful names, like 'retard' and 'stupid' and 'moron,' but not anymore, Pinkie made the eyes align perfectly.

She began to sing to herself: (Be easy on the critisism, it's the first song I ever wrote, also, slow tempo, long note holding at the end of each lyric, this is mainly for those who want to sing)

They're all so darkend by the shadow of doooubt...

They can't see the light coming through the clooouds...

And no smile, to be spotted on their mooouths...

But happiness will find it's way to theeem;

And bring the light of day when it seems grimmm;

And show a beam of hooope;

Come on, you, there's no time to mooope;

A picture or two, that'll do,

To make it all oookay,

To give them joy,

When smiles are coy,

And show them it'll be oookay,

For they know nooot,

What's in the looot,

And already headed their way,

Make it so,

Their sadness goes,

And joy fill them all,

Let theeem, smile today, and enjoy the day as is,

Let happiness, and Loveliness, fill their hearts today.

(The author, myself, apologises for any eye bleeding that occured during the reading of this 'song.' But if it's actually good in someway and you want to use it, just give me credit.)

Pinkie finshed her song, mainly to her self, and to her surprise, found that she manifested tears, she whiped them away quickly, and saved the picture, she stared at derpy's perfectly aligned eyes once more, "Nopony can ever make fun of you again."

Pinkie trotted down stairs to the register, still filled with happiness about what she did, whistleing idlely, when derpy came flying though the door, grabbing Pinkie Pie in an instant, into a hug, Pinkie was so caught off guard, she strated flailing.

"What's wrong?! What?! What?!" She asked panicy, Derpy's eyes, were shut, but then she opned them, revealing perfectly aligned eyes, "They-They're fixed! I can't believe they're actually fixed!" She yelled happily, "Oh Pinkie Pie, they finally got fixed!"

Pinkie smiled, "Oh that's great Ditzy!" She said happily, "You're telling me! I can finally see straight!" Derpy laughed, she then dropped Pinkie, "By the way, who's the pony dressed like Daring Do?" "Daring Do," Pinkie tossed a muffin on the counter, answering plainly, "You mean, like, Daring Do as in, the actor for Daring's movies?"

"Nope, that's the real Daring Do," Pinkie said, Derpy just stared blankly, but then shrugged, "Who am I to say different?" Ditzy thanked Pinkie for the muffin, leaving the usual bit, and trotting off, there were many things she wanted to see with straight eyes.

Then, all of her friends trotted in, Rarity, and Applejack were the ones talking the most, "My Sweetie Belle FINALLY got her cutiemark, she was rather shocked that it was singing," Rarity said proudly, "Ah dunno, how ta feel 'bout Applebloom's cutiemark, it's nothin' doin' with the farm," Applejack responded, with a sigh, "I'm so proud of scoots!" Rainbow said smiling, "I mean, I'm confused on what it means, it's like...Movement, i think her special talent is movement," Rainbow shrugged, "But she finally got it!"

Pinkie Pie smiled, everyponies life was in the order it should have been, "WAIT!" Pinkie gasped, but then stared at the five startled friends, "Hehe, wait, I wanted to say that you are my bestestestest friends ever!" The five rolled their eyes, and went back to chatting, Pinkie sighed relief, trotted upstairs, and a few moments later, came back down holding a piece of paper.

"Be back alter girls!~" She chirped, skipping out, "Have y'all noticed somethin' off with Pinkie Pai?" Applejack asked quietly, Rainbow nodded, "She for somreason been cooped up in her room, the only time she comes out is with that camera, and takes a picture, and then goes upstairs, and the rest'a the day, she'll stay up there."

Pinkie trotted to Octavia's house, which was bumping with wubs as usual, due to a one DJ-PON3, "DJ PON3?!" Pinkie shouted in a deep voice, "IT'S WUB POLICE, OPEN UP!" Instantly the music stopped, and within seconds, DJ-PON3, opend the door, and go on her knees, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT OFFICER, THE WUBS, THEY CALL TO ME! AND...AND...Wait," She said, looking at the familiar pink mare, "...Pinkie Pie?" She said, "Wh-Where's the fuzz?" She asked.

Pinkie giggled, "Well fuzz is normally in your blankets, but I actually have something for you, wrong address I think," She hoofed the DJ the letter, in which she almost immdiately read it closely, and full attention. Pinkie Pie couldn't see Vinyl's face, but the wind took care of that, it took the paper, and swooped right infront of Pinkie Pie's hooves, revealing the face, of the dubstep pony.

It was a mix of shock, fear, excitement, and happiness, "Pinkie Pie," She began uncharacteristically soft, "Yeeeeeeeees Vinyl?" Pinkie ringed out, "I'd like...To order a party," Vinyle said, her voice shakey, "You would?" Pinkie blinked rapidly, "Mmmmmmmmmmhmm...Right in there," Vinyl pointed inside, "Okie Dokie Lokie, but why if 'ya don't mind me askin'?"

"Just...set up the party, before 8..."Vinyl said softly again, she looked like somepony who just been mugged but, she was in extremely high spirits, she closed the door, but before she did, Pinkie snapped a shot of the entire house, and trotted back to Sugar Cube Corner.

When she arrived, her friends were still chit chatting, but there appeard to be a customer, she trotted behind the corner, and rang the bell, "I'm takin' orders!~" she sang out, the pony, a stallion, immediatly trotted up to the counter, "Hello miss Pinkie Pie," He said, "Hello!" She sang out, "I actually came here for something that belongs to me..." Pinkie Pie was trying to place this stallion to familiar faces, but she couldn't, "What is it?"

He pointed to the camera, "You want flashy?" She asked, he nodded, "But...No," She said staring at him, He sighed, "Are you serious? Do you have even an INCLIEN of what that thing can do?" Pinkie nodded, "I know well enough what it is capable of."

"Then give it back, I sent to you for a temporary time," Pinkie gaped, "You said it was a gift! There was no fine print of 'temporary time'!" He facehoofed, "The damage you caused, I'm surprised your not BEGGING me to take it back," She just glared at him harder, "You should have put 'temporary' in the shipment paper, you can't send a gift, then get mad at the pony for keeping it."

"THAT THING IS NO ORDINARY GIFT," He yelled, Pinkie shrunk, "GET IT THROUGH YOUR PINK, THICK, SKULL FULL OF HELIUM AND BALLOONS, THAT THING, CAN REMOVE CELESTIA FROM THE WORLD, THAT THING, CAN MURDER A PONY, THAT THING, IS DANGEROUS, AND I NEED TO TAKE IT BACK."

Pinkie Pie simply stared, then smiled, "No refunds," The stallion was enraged, "LISTEN HERE, YOU DUMB, RETARDED, REJECT, I SENT THAT THING HERE, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT, BUT THEN YOU GO PLAYING GAMES WITH IT, AND NOW I MUST HAVE IT BACK." "Pry it from my hooves," Pinkie pie's hair went flat, "Take it," She held it out, her friends instantly noticed, and ran outside. The stallion stared, Pinkie returned the gaze, "You know what it can do," He tried to plea, "And look what I have done with it," She counted, "If I drew the wrong cutiemark, Applebloom, and her friends would NOT have kept it, and Derpy's eyes needed fixed, she can now improve her mail route time, Octavia, and Vinyl are going to finally get where they need to be, Rose will finally win the contest she deserves."

"Do you NOT SEE the PROBLEMS?" Pinkie shrugged, "Nope," He gaped, "You altered their LIVES, and you MADE those three fillies be FORCED into their said special talents," "That is where they belong, everypony would agree," "And who are you to say?" The stallion asked, "Who are you to chose someponies fate?" "I am somepony who observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes, and observes."

She backed him into a corner, "I know, EVERY SINGLE PONY IN PONYVILLE, now, you process THAT through YOUR THICK HEAD," He shrunk down, "I know they're VERY PERSONALITY, WHY THEY ARE THAT WAY, WHO THEY ARE, AND WHY THEY DO WHAT THEY DO." She was glaring him right in the eye, "You want to debate? Fine, then lets debate," Pinkie cleared her throut, "When I was a little filly, I grew up on a rock farm, I observed my father, mother, and sisters, they were lost souls looking for that magical thing called 'fun,' so I showed them fun, and after that, they're attitude went from slave camp, to family orientation, then, I came here, and I seen a poor colt who was stuck in a ditch, he was quite the clutz but I didn't judge, I pulled him out, and took him to the hospital, I observed that he probably got hurt often, so I told him everything he needed to know to not hit a ditch, and get injured, then there was a funny gray mare, who wanted to be like her father, and run the mail, I observed that she too, was clumsy, but just needed direction, I showed her the mail rout every spare chance I got, then, there was a pony who was afraid to touch the ground, she lived in the clouds all the time, so she was scared of the earth, I wrestled her all over the ground, and she never was afraid again, by the way, that same pony's name is Rainbow Dash, then there was an pony who didn't know how to farm land, I'm not a good farmer, but I showed her the basics, and that farm is known as Sweet Apple Acres, then there was a pony who wanted to have friends, but was so out of place she didn't know what to do, so I threw a party for her, and she now has all the friends she needs, her name is Twilight Sparkle."

The stallion was slumped in a corner, "So, you tell me, what do I know about using information, to make a correct decision?" He was baffled, he couldn't talk, this debate, was lost, before it began, "I...WELL...YOU...JUST..." He tried to start, Pinkie pie, for the first time, mocked somepony, "IIIIIIIII UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH DUUUUUUUUUUH" She copied him, "What's wrong o' one-who-knows-all?" She cut him off, "Don't know what to stay? Could you not process the overload of comprehension and comparison with euphanisms?"

The stallion did not expect this much resistance, infact, he didn't expect to be losing, "YOUR JUST..." "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH " Pinkie mocked him, and laughed, "Oh you, thinking you know something when you know nothing, silly pony," She booped his nose, "Now get out of my shop, your not getting this camera back, and if you try...You obviously know what it can do..."

Before he could react, she snapped a picture of him, "Oh no...woe is me, I took a picture of you..." She grinned sinisterly, "Whatever shall YOU do..." He sighed, there was no winning this battle, at all, "You just want it for power..." "Yeah yeah, make excuses why you couldn't retrieve a camera, now who's the thick skulled retard?"

And so, the stallion never came around, Pinkie Pie kept the camera in five safes, and two treasure boxes after that, incase he got any ideas of stealing it, also, many good things came from that camera, she cleaned the fruit bats from the south orchard of Sweet Apple Acres, she made Twilight into a guy just for the fun of it, which needless to say really made things awkward, she gave Spike wings, she made Granny Smith younger, and over time, became the best digital artist in all of Equestria. And as for Celestia, she completely approved of the activities of Pinkie Pie, except turning Twilight into a guy, she was really confused as to why Pinkie did that, quote from the pink partier herself: "Because, everypony knows Twilight would in better as stallion silly!" She then proceeded to try to climb out of the computer screen, but luckily, she did not prevail, though she does pound on the glass from time to time.

A photo captures a moment in time that can never be caught again, but a Camera gives you the ability to edit that time, and make it look silly...But have you ever wondered, if you say...edited someone behind you in the photo, that they might have actually been there, but you just didn't notice them? or what if...they are always there? Life is too strange to try to understand, so that is why you simply live it.

If you'd like to see a sequel to this, let me know. Questions, Comments, Complaints, Compliments? Pm me, or review the story.


End file.
